


Of My Own

by Lire_Casander



Category: Hanson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 16:56:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lire_Casander/pseuds/Lire_Casander





	Of My Own

"This isn't working," Taylor said in a low voice. "I think we should leave it like this, for now."

"Maybe you are right," sighed Zac. "It's a shame, it seemed good..."

"But it isn't, I'm sure of it. We have to stop it now."

Zac nodded slightly, leaving his stick on one of his drums. "Are you going to tell me you didn't like it?"

"I'm telling you I like it, what I'm saying is that it wasn't good enough. We can do better than this." Taylor seemed ashamed. "Let's see what Isaac thinks."

Zac pursed his lips. "He is too busy with Nikki and Everett, I don't think..."

"True, but..."

"Don't you remember how you were when Ezra was born?" Zac laughed. "It was impossible to make you focus on your job!"

Taylor laughed with his brother. "Maybe we should work on something else?" He suggested. "What do you think? A song about something we love, for example. And don't think about writing about music. We've done it before."

Zac remained silent for a second. "I think we should work on something meaningful. Something we identify with."

"Love is too clichéd." Taylor rubbed the back of his neck. "Friendship... the world..."

"What about love for our family? We haven't written a song about our family! It's a good idea!"

Taylor nodded, setting aside the sheet where the remnants of the last song they had tried to finish unsuccessfully were. A small smile appeared in his face when he saw a picture his son, Ezra, had drawn the day before - a house, some trees, a stick figure that was himself and some other figures representing his parents and siblings. The piece of paper was under some blank sheets, and it brought him memories of his own childhood, when a drawing was his way to show the world his feelings. Ezra may not have inherited his artistic genes, but he was as normal as a kid in his skin could be, and Taylor was grateful for that.

"It has to be amazing," he heard Zac mutter.

"What? What has to be amazing?"

"To have a family."

"You have a family," Taylor retorted, confused.

"Not one of my own." Zac seemed down, his eyes fixed on the same stick he had left minutes before. "Not one of my own," he repeated, as though he was lost in his own thoughts.

"Someday, Zac, someday. You're still young, and Kate is young, too. You have plenty of time."

"When you were my age, you already had Ezra. Now you have three kids and even Ike has now a baby."

Taylor could see a pain he had never experienced in his life his brother's eyes - a pain that spoke of fears and insecurities. "When I was your age, Ezra wasn't on my list of things to do, Zac. As much as I hate now to admit this, back then I thought it was a big mistake. But now I know he was the best mistake I've ever made." When he saw Zac lowering his gaze, he knew he hadn't explained his point. "What I'm trying to say is that you will have your kids, Zac, when the time comes. It doesn't have to be now."

Zac blinked back some tears that threatened to roll down his cheeks. "I guess I have to convince her before even trying." At his brother's questioning arched brow, he kept on. "Kate doesn't want to have children, I'm not sure if she will want someday. It's difficult, Tay, and I don't want to choose between my wife and my need to have a family."

"You won't have to convince her; she'll come around. She's not Natalie, she never wanted to have kids this young. Really, Zac, I'm sure. I'll remind you about this conversation some day, you'll see." Taylor stood up and hugged his brother. "Until then, I'll let you babysit my children."

Zac laughed a little, his small smile back again. "Thanks, Tay."

"For what? For letting you take care of my kids? I should thank _you_!" Joked the older.

"You know why, Tay. Thank you."

They hugged a bit more, and in the end Zac disentangled himself to pick up his stick. He looked at Taylor and bit his lip. "What do you say, we start with a little piano before the guitar enters, and the drums last? I guess a bit of a harmony should work."

When Isaac found them, a couple of hours later, they were focused on their next hit, a song about love and family, and all the things in between. The sounds coming from their soulds made his heart swell with pride.


End file.
